Recuerdos de Navidad
by SabiaAtenea
Summary: Contest:S.L.N. Sus recuerdos le confirmaban que se enamoraba cada vez más de ella a medida que pasaban las navidades, por eso no tenerla le provocaba una soledad y tristeza dolorosa. ¿Podrá ésta navidad traerle un nuevo recuerdo?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**"Contest Sintiendo la Navidad"**

Titulo: Recuerdos de Navidad.

Penname: anitakarina1983.

Summary: Sus recuerdos le confirmaban que se enamoraba cada vez más de ella a medida que pasaban las navidades, por eso no tenerla le provocaba una soledad y tristeza dolorosa. ¿Podrá ésta navidad traerle un nuevo recuerdo?

Pareja a Trabajar: Bella & Edward.

Número de Palabras: 6.172.

Imagen utilizada: N° 19, Nieve en Familia.

Canción utilizada: N° 1, All I want for Christmas is you. LeAnn Rimes.

Frase utilizada: N° 4, La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre.

Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

* * *

><p>Hoy se celebraba una navidad distinta como nunca antes la había experimentado, todo se había vuelto complicado, todo tan triste, que si no fuera por los niños en estos momentos lo más probable era que estuviera bebiendo en la soledad de mi casa. Toda la paz, tranquilidad, esperanza que sentía en estas fechas se había ido al bote de la basura. Todo era negro sin la calidez de ella, sin su sonrisa… sin su voz.<p>

Comencé a recorrer cada espacio de mi casa ya que por la situación, mi familia prefirió venir a pasar la navidad conmigo y los niños para poder mitigar el dolor de nuestra soledad.

Siempre me sentí orgulloso de la familia en la que había nacido, todos éramos unidos, fieles los unos a los otros, en los momentos que siempre necesitábamos del otro; los demás se encontraban ahí sin importar distancias, día o circunstancias que nos imposibilitara en alguna medida poder apoyar al otro.

Con un vaso de whisky en mi mano que ya prácticamente había acabado paseaba por el living de mi casa y tantos recuerdos se venían a mi mente, experiencias, risas, discusiones, llantos, y momentos de reconciliación que eran los mejores ya que en ellos nos entregamos a nuestros más primitivos instintos y nos dejábamos llevar por la pasión que nos consumía cada vez que nos tocábamos.

Deje vagar mi vista hacia el árbol de navidad y era como si estuviera viendo los niños mañana en la mañana abriendo los regalos que Santa les había entregado; a Nessi le había comprado una bicicleta igual a la de Alice cuando tenía nueve años, solamente que la de mi niña era un poco más pequeña ya que tenía siete, pero más allá también recordé la primera vez que la vi, la primera vez que tuve el privilegio de conocerla y que llegara en cierta medida a mi vida.

_Me encontraba en mi dormitorio terminando de arreglarme para poder salir a jugar un rato con el regalo que mis padres me habían hecho en la navidad del año 1992 y solo tenía once años. Me colocaba las zapatillas cuando sentí que Alice me llamaba desde el primer piso._

_-¿Qué quieres Alice?- pregunte bajando el ultimo escalón de la escalera-y ¿Por qué tanto grito?_

_-Mira quiero presentarte a mi nueva amiga- dijo haciendo que dirigiera la vista donde se encontraba una niña preciosa de unos ojos color chocolates, con unas pecas que adornaban su nariz, esta era pequeña y respingada, su cabello estaba tomado en una simple coleta, llevaba puesto un buzo deportivo, pero lo más hermoso y lo que me encandilo fue su mirada la forma en como sus ojos brillaban, expresando tantas cosas en ella, en los pocos años que yo tenía, me sentía tan extraño por encantarme una mirada, pero realmente no era cualquiera mirada esta era única – ella es Bella, una compañera nueva que llegó este año._

_-Hola- dijo Bella- mucho gusto._

_-Hola, Edward- dije llegando al lado de ella._

_-Bella espérame un segundo que ya bajo la bicicleta que me regalaron para poder ir a dar una vuelta, dijo Alice dejándonos solos en el living._

_-Discúlpala, ella es así solamente espero te acostumbres – comente._

_-No te preocupes, ya la conozco como es – confirmo- y me entretiene que sea así. _

_-Me alegro, así que te tendremos seguido por estos lados._

_-Sí, parece que sí – concordó- espero no te molestes._

_-Para nada._

_-¡Ya, Bella!, vámonos – dijo Alice llegando con su bicicleta y mirándonos con una sonrisa traviesa- chicos se dieron cuenta donde están parados._

_-No – contestamos al unísono._

_-Entonces miren hacia arriba- se burló._

_Al mirar hacia arriba me encontré con un muérdago, nunca me habían importado, pero ahora me sentía nervioso me transpiraban las manos y sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza._

_-Tranquilo- susurro Bella a mi lado- no hay necesidad de hacerlo._

_-¿Cómo que no hay que hacerlo?- cuestiono Alice – claro que tienen que hacerlo es la tradición y en esta casa se cumplen al pie de la letra las tradiciones._

_-Alice no seas tan exagerada – reclamé – además no puedes obligar a Bella que haga lo que tú quieres._

_-No te preocupes- dijo Bella._

_-Ya no den tanta lata y dale un beso Edward- insistió Alice._

_-Está bien, enana._

_Cuando me fui acercando a Bella me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era, bueno… ya me había dado cuenta de ello, pero es que realmente era hermosa, además de ella se desprendía un delicioso olor a flores que nunca antes había sentido, estaba tan cerca de ella que veía sus pecas con más claridad, al estar a centímetros de ella la vi cerrar sus ojos anticipando el momento y suspirar. Fue solamente un roce pero se sintió la gloria, sus labios eran suaves, y llenitos._

_-Bueno Bella, ya vámonos – apuró Alice._

_-Está bien – dijo Bella – vámonos. Adiós Edward que estés bien- se despidió._

_-Adiós, nos vemos – contesté._

Recordé que ese había sido mi segundo beso, el primero había sido con Sophie cuando en su cumpleaños habíamos jugado a la botella, nunca tuvo mayor importancia, en cambio el que tuve con ella había cambiado en cierta forma mi existencia.

Solté un amago de risa ya que con ella todo hacía que nada más valiera la pena, ella lo transformo todo desde un comienzo. Sus visitas a mi casa se fueron haciendo más frecuentes, y de tiempo ilimitado, muchas veces la tuve en mi casa cuando con Alice hacían sus famosas piyamadas en las que varias veces me vi involucrado, según Alice por mi obligación de hermano para que ellas pudieran ver películas de miedo, aunque yo únicamente lo hacía para poder pasar tiempo con ella y así conocerla mejor.

Suspire llevándome una mano a mi frente que quería empezar a sufrir un dolor de cabeza.

Aleje mi vista del árbol y continué con mi recorrido, tal vez lo hacía porque al ser navidad necesitaba recordar todo, aunque también tenga que ver que todo el ambiente en casa era ella, la esencia que se inspiraba en el aire era la suya, su famoso olor a fresas que tanto me encantaba, y que mi nena había heredado. En cambio mi Seth había heredado sus hermosos ojos, esos que me hacían perderme cada vez que los miraba, y cada vez que la había tenido frente a mí me fijaba en esas manchitas rojas que tenía alrededor de sus pupilas.

_Era 1996 y acababa de terminar de abrir mis regalos que había recibido en navidad, estos ya no eran juguetes debido a mi edad, ya tenía quince años. Me encontraba solo, ya que Alice se había ido a arreglar porque Bella vendría a buscarla, mis padres se habían ido a arreglar ya que vendrían unos primos a almorzar con nosotros. Estaba con mis pensamientos cuando escuche el timbre, me levanté para poder abrir la puerta, ahí se encontraba Bella con su hermosa mirada que lograba enamorarme más, aunque todavía no había decidido decirle nada, sentía un miedo terrible que ella no me correspondiera._

_-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Bella._

_-Ahora bien- suspire- Alice está en su dormitorio arreglándose._

_-Qué bueno, ¿puedo pasar? - dijo todavía en la puerta y viéndome con una hermosa sonrisa._

_-Perdón, claro pasa- dije haciéndome a un lado para poder dejarla pasar. Al voltearme la veo que tropieza con la alfombra que había en la sala, haciendo que rápidamente me acerque a ella para poder agarrarla, pero lo único que alcancé a hacer fue correrla unos centímetros para que no se pegara con la mesa de centro, cayendo encima de ella, y ella de espalda en el suelo._

_-Te tengo – dije a unos centímetros de su rostro- menos mal que solo fue una caída._

_-Sí – contestó- gracias por agárrame, ya sabes… mi torpeza que no me deja nunca – rió- mira un muérdago- murmuro más para ella que para mí._

_-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dice la tradición- conteste._

_Era tan hermosa nunca me cansaba de mirarla y observarla cada vez que venía, Alice siempre decía que yo estaba enamorado de Bella lo cual siempre negaba no quería que nadie se enterara, pero era verdad me encantaba verla sonreír, su vos me hacía que mis piernas temblaran cada vez que la escuchaba, y sus ojos me hacían viajar a los lugares menos que menos pensé que existieran._

_Me fui acercándome poco a poco, mirándola a sus hermosos ojos que brillaban todavía más y alrededor de sus pupilas tenía unas manchitas rojas que la hacían más perfecta su mirada, no podía retenerme solamente quería probar sus labios y saber cuál era su sabor, dirigí mi mirada a sus labios y se veían tan apetitosos, estos estaban un poco abiertos y podía oler su aliento y como este acariciaba mis labios. Volví a mirarla tratando de ver si no quería que hiciera esto, pero solamente vi ansiedad en ella, así que termine de acortar la distancia y pude por fin volver a probar sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez era distinta a la vez que solamente había rosado sus labios, ahora sería avaricioso tomaría todo lo que estos me entregaran._

_El beso fue tímido al principio, tome con suavidad su labio inferior entre los míos, se sentían tan bien, eran perfectos y se amoldaban bien a los míos, Bella tímidamente tomo mi labio superior haciendo que me volviera loco, poco a poco después de saborear nuestros labios mutuamente, empecé a pasar mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso, el cual me accedió, poder entrar en su boca, fue hermoso, sentir como ella me respondía el beso de la misma forma en que yo la besaba, cuando toque su lengua con la mía Bella soltó un leve gemido, que se sintió perfecto. Estábamos en nuestro mundo cuando escuchamos que mi madre me preguntaba quien había tocado el timbre haciendo que termináramos el beso en menos de un segundo, nos miramos y rápidamente me puse de pie y la ayude a ella a hacer lo mismo._

_-Edward ¿te pregunte que quien era?- preguntó mi mamá llegando por fin a la sala._

_-Es Bella, mamá – respondí tratando que mi voz sonara normal y que no se notara que estaba nervioso._

_-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó nuevamente mi madre._

_-Bien, muchas gracias – dijo un poco nerviosa- iré a ver a Alice y saber ¿Por qué se demora tanto? Permiso- finalizó dirigiéndose escaleras arriba a los dormitorios._

_-Todo bien Edward- cuestionó Esme._

_-Sí, todo bien – contesté._

Gracias a su mirada y a aquellas manchitas rojas logre probar su sabor, ese primer beso verdadero fue hermoso, tan inocente, tan puro que solamente ella lo había logrado y lo pudo grabar en lo más íntimo de mí corazón. Tantos recuerdos, demasiados momentos importantes vividos con ella.

Cuando estaba viendo algunas fotografías que teníamos sobre la chimenea que eran demasiado importantes para nosotros como familia, **entre ella se encontraba una de nosotros cuatro donde ella tenía en brazos a mi Seth y yo llevaba de la mano a Nessi, y nos dábamos un beso mientras nevaba**, la foto fue tomada por Emmett que encontró el momento perfecto sorprendiéndonos ya que habíamos ido a comprarle un regalo a Balthazar el hijo recién nacido de Alice y Jasper que había llegado justo para el 23 de diciembre dándonos un hermoso regalo como familia y Emmett, Rosalie y la pequeña Susan hacían lo mismo.

A su lado se encontraba la foto de mi graduación en el instituto, donde me encontraba yo con mis padres. Pero lo mejor de esa noche fue la vez que mi princesa me dijo que me amaba y que aceptaba ser mi novia. Claro no sin antes darle un buen derechazo a James quien quería ocupar el lugar que yo por mucho tiempo quería obtener y que al fin obtuve. En ese momento fui feliz, debí saberlo y disfrutarlo aún más, debí hacer muchas cosas más, tanto…

_Era 1999 y estábamos en la fiesta de navidad que los chicos habían preparado ya que sería la última que celebraríamos juntos porque el próximo año estaríamos en la universidad, todos habíamos terminado el instituto con éxito y yo a mi dieciocho años había sido aceptado para poder estudiar medicina._

_-Vamos al dormitorio, Edward – dijo seductoramente Tanya mientras seguía besándome._

_-Está bien, vamos – respondí levantándome del sofá en donde nos encontrábamos, todos estaban en su mundo, algunos bailaban, otros se devoraban como lo hacía yo con Tanya hace unos segundos._

_Cuando íbamos a subir, al costado de las escaleras se encontraba Bella besándose con James, el mejor amigo de Tanya. Me detuve al instante para poder zafarla del agarre del muy maldito._

_-¿Pero qué mierda, crees que haces imbécil? –cuestioné agarrando a James de un brazo para que soltara a Bella._

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? – respondió este._

_-Que me va a pasar – grite- te estas aprovechando de Bella estúpido- finalicé dándole un fuerte golpe en su ojo izquierdo. _

_-Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo?- interrogó Bella._

_-Protegiéndote, eso estoy haciendo._

_-Y ¿Quién te dio el derecho a hacerlo? – arremetió._

_-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo-respondí tomándola fuertemente de los brazos para poder salir de la casa de Tanya que era donde se celebraba la fiesta ya que sus padres llegaban mañana . _

_-Edward ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Tanya._

_-Me voy no te quedó claro – ironice- o eres estúpida y tengo que decírtelo con dibujitos- finalicé dirigiéndome hacia el auto con una enojada Bella que no dejaba de gritarme que la soltara._

_-¡Maldición, Edward suéltame! – grito._

_-No te pienso soltar – aseguré- te subirás al auto, y te quedaras callada ¿me escuchaste?- sentencié apresándola entre el auto y yo._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?- cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos que tanto amaba - ¿Qué te importa a ti si me estaba besando o no con James? Deberías preocuparte por Alice, ella es tu hermana yo solamente soy su amiga._

_-¡Y una mierda!- dije golpeando el auto con ambas manos- Alice esta con Jasper, así que estoy tranquilo, la que me importa eres tu ¡Maldición! No te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti, desde el primer día que me traes loco, cuando llegaste la primera vez a mi casa con solo nueve años._

_-No digas mentiras Edward- refutó con voz quebrada y con los ojos húmedos -¿Por qué si fuera así? No te revolcarías con cualquier estúpida que se te cruza._

_-Sé que soy un estúpido, un retrasado- aseguré- pero no sé cómo actuar contigo, no sé lo que piensas, no sé nada- dije frustrado._

_-Mejor llévame a casa, no quiero hablar contigo ahora – sentenció._

_Durante el trayecto a casa Bella no dijo nada, solamente se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y yo me dedique a pensar cómo arreglar la situación. Al estacionarme Bella bajo inmediatamente del auto, haciendo que le siguiera antes de que esta entrara a su casa._

_-Bella, espera – llamé llegando al porche de su casa – ¿no te vayas así? Déjame explicarte por favor – suplique._

_-¿Qué quieres explicar Edward? – preguntó dándome la espalda._

_-Mírame, por favor – imploré –. Bella yo sé que he sido un estúpido por andar con cualquiera que se me cruce, pero solamente era para pasar un rato yo a la que realmente amo – suspire – es a ti, como te decía siempre me has gustado, desde la primera vez que te vi._

_-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Edward?- pregunto Bella dándose vuelta para quedar cara a cara._

_-Tenía miedo y no me preguntes ¿a qué? ¿Porque ni yo lo sé? – contesté._

_-Edward – dijo Bella – dime ¿Qué realmente sientes por mí?_

_-Bella – empecé a decir- yo te amo… como te dije me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi – suspiré – y cuando nos besamos unos años atrás, me confirmo todo lo que sentía, pero no me atrevía a decirte nada – dije acercándome más a ella._

_-¿Y piensas que yo te voy a decir lo mismo? – cuestionó._

_-No. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí – dije derrotado- solamente quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte cuando te amo._

_-¿Y si no quiero dártela? – murmuro._

_-¡Por favor, Bella! – Suplique- solamente te pido esto nada más, si ves que esto no está resultando me lo dices y te prometo que no te molestare nunca más._

_-Pero ni siquiera resultara – comento- tú te vas a la universidad y yo me quedare aquí._

_-Sabes que en ese caso no habría problemas, podre venir los fines de semana y en las vacaciones._

_-No lo sé… - dudó._

_Estaba esperando que me dijera lo que finalmente me respondería cuando al levantar la mirada me fije que había un muérdago justo encima de nosotros, esto era una ayuda divina._

_-Mira, Bella, un muérdago – indique con mi mirada._

_-¿Qué? – dijo todavía en sus pensamientos._

_-Un muérdago, ahí arriba – confirme._

_-¿Y no esperaras que te de un beso?_

_-Es la tradición y sabes que yo siempre la sigo- acote tomando sus brazos para poder acercarla a mí y terminar las distancias que teníamos._

_-¿Qué haces Edward? – pregunto._

_-Esto – termine de decir._

_Me sentía en la gloria sus labios eran iguales a como los recordaba, sentir su aliento era perfecto, su lengua con la mía en una lucha interminable que nadie se daba por vencido, fueron minutos o segundo no lo sé realmente. Al cabo de un rato tuve que finalizar el beso porque necesitábamos respirar._

_-Te amo, Bella – confirme- y no me cansare de repetirlo hasta que me creas._

_-Yo también te amo, Edward- respondió._

_-Gracias… –murmure ya que todavía la tenía a centímetros de mis labios- ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Sí quiero – dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besarme ella._

Esa fue siempre una de las mejores respuestas que había obtenido a los largos de mis años, y una de las mejores decisiones fue arrastrarla de ese cuarto, quizás perdí mucho tiempo, debí haberla hecho mi novia desde nuestro primer beso verdadero, o incluso más, ¡cuando la toque por primera vez cuando tenía nueve años! Habría tenido más tiempo, muchos más momentos, muchos más recuerdos... Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento había llegado mi madre a mi lado y me miraba como ella siempre lo hacía y lograba transmitirte toda la esperanza del mundo.

-Edward ya es hora.

-¿Estás segura?- inquirí.

- Segurísima – sonrió- anda nosotros te estaremos esperando para cenar –dijo tranquilizándome.

-Gracias, madre – dije – no sé qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo en momentos como estos.

-Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte tanto a ti como para tus hermanos – comentó.

-Vuelvo enseguida, trata de que los niños no se den cuenta – supliqué.

-No te preocupes – aseguró dándome un abrazo traspasando todo la tranquilidad que ella emanaba en ese momento.

Al salir de mi casa sentí la brisa suave de la noche, esa que siempre disfrutábamos cuando los niños se iban a dormir para que la navidad llegara más rápido y Santa también.

Ya en el auto me dirigí rápidamente a mi destino esperando una salida a todo esto y tratar de solucionarlo.

En el camino podía distinguir que todas las casas estaban todas iluminadas por las decoraciones que cada familia sentía como óptima para ellas, este año la mía casi se queda con ninguna. Las calles de Chicago estaban todavía con personas que todavía no lograban llegar a sus casas para poder cenar con los suyos. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, nosotros por esta vez cenaríamos más tarde, para poder llegar a tiempo a mi destino y poder volver junto a mi familia.

Cuando uno de los semáforos dio luz roja me detuve y gire la cabeza hacia una plaza que estaba en la izquierda donde en una de las bancas estaba una pareja de jóvenes besándose o prácticamente comiéndose mutuamente sin importar el lugar o si alguien los estuviera observando, reí acordándome cuando estuvimos por primeras vez juntos, cuando logre poder conocer su cuerpo y adueñándonos simultáneamente.

_Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Bella y yo éramos novios. Estábamos en la navidad del año 2001, era veintiséis de diciembre. El día de ayer cada uno había preferido pasarlo juntos a sus familiares y así poder dedicarnos hoy solamente a nosotros. Me dirigía a su casa para pasarla a buscar y salir donde ella quisiera, a medida que me iba acercando me di cuenta de que no estaba la patrulla de Charlie ni el auto de Renne. Al aparcar me fije en la casa que reinaba un silencio absoluto esperaba que Bella no estuviera durmiendo. _

_-¡Hola, mi vida! – Dijo Bella al abrir la puerta de su casa- ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Ahora estoy bien- conteste antes de besarla- ¿Cómo estás tú?_

_-Bien- suspiro al terminar el beso -, ahora bien._

_-Me alegro, pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar._

_-¿Y tus padres? – Le pregunte mirando alrededor de la sala y hacia la cocina y nos los veía._

_-Fueron a casa de Billy, ya que papá quería ir a pescar, y traer unos cuantos pescados de vuelta y mamá fue porque quería hacerle compañía de Sue._

_-Así que… ¿estamos solos? –Le pregunte mirando levantando mis cejas repetidas veces- eso es muy interesante – pregunte colocándome al comienzo de las escaleras y llegando ella al mío._

_-¿Qué tienes en mente? – interrogo ella entrecerrando los ojos._

_-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – pregunte tomándola de la cintura y acorralándola en la pared._

_-¡Edward!- Grito asombrada – ¡Mierda! ¿No puede ser?_

_-¿Qué paso? – pregunte._

_-Un maldito muérdago – se quejó - ¿Cómo siempre llegamos a lo mismo?_

_-¿Por qué crees que te tome para acercarte a la pared? – exclame mirándola juguetonamente._

_-Eres un tramposo – rió._

_-Sí… soy un tramposo que te ama locamente – susurre empezando a cortar las distancias._

_-Yo también te amo – murmuro antes de besarnos._

_El beso fue explosivo, tan condenadamente explosivo que necesitaba abarcarla completamente. Sentirla que respondía en la misma intensidad que yo me ponía a mil, su piel, su olor a flores que me volvía a loco, su sabor era intoxicanté, su todo me volvía loco en dos años que teníamos juntos me había preocupado de respetarla, y no presionarla para nada._

_-Bella... – dije con dificultad – si quieres parar dime ahora._

_-Al dormitorio Edward – Me respondió ella._

_Al llegar al dormitorio no nos detuvimos en ningún segundo, era hermoso poder sentirla, se sentía espectacular, que ella me tocara sin contenerse, me hacía sentirme más ansioso de poder amarla en todo el sentido de la palabra._

_Poco a poco nos fuimos desprendiendo de nuestras ropas. Ver a Bella como era realmente era ella me dejaba sin palabras, ya que era realmente bella, gloriosa._

_Se veía que estaba nerviosa ya que ninguno de los dos llevaba nada, me acerque nuevamente a ella observe su rostro y dirigí mi mano hacia su mejilla para poder acariciarla, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos. Lentamente acorte los centímetros que nos separaban, deposite suavemente mis labios sobre los de ella, para dejarnos embargar pos nuestros sentidos y sentimientos._

_La conduje hacia la cama, dejándola recostada en ella, suavidad me coloque sobre ella soportando mi peso sobre mis brazos. Comencé a besar nuevamente su rostro, para empezar a bajar por su mandíbula, cuello, solamente escuchaba los suspiros de Bella y su respiración cada vez más dificultosa, cuando llegue a la altura de sus senos, suspire para poder calmarme un poco ya que era la primera vez de Bella, tome un pezón con mis labios haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido y colocara sus manos en mi cabello jalándolo suavemente. Con mi otra mano masajeé su otro seno que quedaba justo al molde de esta, después de dedicarle tiempo descendí hasta su estómago para poder besarlo y acariciarlo a mi antojo._

_Cuando ya no aguantaba más volví a buscar sus labios para poder degustarlos nuevamente, me posicioné entre sus piernas y me aleje unos centímetros para poder observarla mientras me introducía en ella._

_-Dolerá un poco- dije para poder tranquilizarla – me dices si te duele mucho._

_-Tranquilo, confió en ti. _

_Cuando ya estaba prácticamente completo en ella sentí la barrera que la convertirían en una mujer en mi mujer, la bese para poder distraerla unos momentos. Cuando rompí esa barrera la sentí ponerse tensa, enterró sus uñas en mis hombros y soltó un quejido al mismo tiempo._

_Me quede quieto para poder dejar que se relajara mientras la besaba demostrándole cuando la amaba. Cuando percibí que estaba relajada comencé a embestirla con la mayor suavidad posible, poco a poco Bella me siguió el ritmo, haciendo cada vez más insoportable el aguantarme para poder hacer que ella llegara primero al orgasmo._

_Sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes me informaban que ella estaba igual que yo fundiéndonos en esta espiral de pasión. Para poder ayudarla a llegar más rápido a su orgasmo dirigí una de mis manos hacia su clítoris para poder masajearlo, logrando que ella gritara mí nombre, y acercándola a la gloria. A los pocos minutos la sentí contraerse alrededor de mi polla, haciendo que fijara mi vista en ella para poder saciarme de todas sus expresiones al momento del clímax, fueron tan hermosos que instantáneamente hicieron que me corriera en ella dejándome caer en su pecho._

_Cuando ya teníamos nuestras respiraciones normalizadas salí de ella para poder acomodarnos en la cama y atrayéndola para que descansara en mí pecho._

_-Gracias, Bella –suspire - perdóname… no ocupe ningún condón_

_-No te preocupes, Edward – susurro -, yo me cuido, desde el año pasado._

_-Te amo – dije._

_-Yo también, y gracias a ti por esto – agradeció levantándose y besar mis labios por unos segundos._

No supe cómo tan inmerso que estaba en mis recuerdos igual logre llegar tan rápido a mi destino. Estaba tan alborotado de gente que era muy dificultoso poder caminar entre tantas personas, pero todo valía la pena, cada hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba lo lograba.

Al llegar finalmente me fije en un joven que estaba arrodillado pidiéndole a su novia que estaba en la fila de para poder subir al avión que fuera su esposa, la cara de ella no tenía precio, la gente que estaba a su alrededor le decía que aceptara, y él la miraba con el anhelo de una respuesta afirmativa y esperando que se quedara a su lado, suponía.

Estaba observando la escena cuando comenzó las notas de una canción navideña que desde hace años era mi favorita haciéndome rememorar otro más de los momentos significativos para nosotros haciendo que mi pecho se contrajera con fuerza y el anhelo volviera a invadirme.

_Me dirigí a la puerta que estaba sonando el timbre, había llegado hace unas horas de los turnos del hospital, estaba en periodo de prácticas y no tenía tiempo para nada, es más para hoy en la noche que se celebraba la navidad comería solamente una pizza y me iría a mi cama a descansar. Ya que me encontraba en otro estado específicamente en Florida por unas prácticas específicas que necesitaba cursar, por ende me encontraba solo en esta navidad del año 2004. Extrañaba una enormidad a mi familia, la nieve, el frío y por sobre todo a Bella, solo pensar que ya teníamos cinco años juntos me parecía increíble porque por todas complicaciones que hemos tenido en el transcurso de nuestra relación nos amábamos locamente._

_Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Bella con una sonrisa gigante, al ver mi sorpresa entro a mi departamento ya que no podía reaccionar._

_-Edward, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado? ¿No le darás un beso a tu novia? – bromeó Bella sacándome de mi aturdimiento, logrando por fin cerrar la puerta y colocarme frente a ella._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestione._

_-¿No te gusto la sorpresa? _

_-Claro que me gusto – conteste – solamente estoy sorprendido. Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Bueno como sabia ¿Qué tu comenzabas tus prácticas? - Me dijo Bella dudando mientras se acercaba a mí y pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello - podrías hacerle compañía a Edward para que no este solo y aprovechas estos días para estar con él._

_-A sido la mejor sorpresa que he tenido – dije antes de besarla – gracias._

_-¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara? – dijo ella sacándose camisa que tenía sobre una polera de tirantes._

_-Estaba esperando mi comida._

_-¿Qué pediste? – pregunto._

_-Pizza… espero te guste- conteste._

_Al cabo de un rato llego la pizza y nos pusimos a comer en el suelo apoyados en el sofá, nos reímos, me conto todo lo que había hecho en su casa unos días que logro estar, como le estaba yendo en la universidad, me contaba las materias que le gustaban, cada vez que estaba conmigo me sentía en casa, ella llenaba cada espacio a mi alrededor, con ella no necesitaba más._

_-Oye - hablo Bella - ¿tienes música navideña? – interrogo._

_-Sí – respondí- ayer una paciente me regalo justo un CD. Mira esta encima del reproductor ¿si quieres colocarlo?_

_-Sí, a este lugar necesita del espíritu navideño – sugirió dirigiéndose al reproductor de CD y colocándolo, logrando que comenzara a soñar una hermosa melodía – me encanta esa canción – comento mientras cantaba y bailaba a la vez._

_-¿de quién es? – pregunte._

_-__Es de LeAnn Rimes y se llama __**All I want for Christmas is you – **__te la canto- sugirio._

_-__Bueno – acepte – deléitame con tu hermosa voz – dije mientras ella se colocaba a horacadas de mis piernas._

…_**Tú eres el ángel que corona mi árbol  
>Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad<br>Santa Claus no me puede traer lo que necesito  
>''Porque todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"…<strong>_

_-Es hermosa –suspire – gracias por estar aquí Bella. Pero eso debería decirlo yo._

_-Eso… es lo que eres para mí. Desde que te vi esa navidad fue el mejor regalo y era lo único que necesitaba y doy gracias a Santa por eso._

_**-La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre – **__exclame._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Eso que desde que mire tus hermosos ojos, me uní a ti para siempre, pero no era el momento, tuvieron que pasar algunos años para que finalmente pudiéramos estar juntos siempre – hable sin poder detener las palabras de mi boca, tenerla conmigo es todo lo que quiero en la vida y ahora me atrevía a por decir todo lo que tenía en mi corazón – y quiero estarlo por siempre, quiero poder verte caminar hacia mi vestida de blanco, poder decir sí acepto para con un beso sellar nuestra unión, quiero que mis hijos sean los mismos que los tuyos, quiero poder tomar tu mano cuando vengan a este mundo, quiero poder peinar canas junto a ti – continúe diciendo mientras que las mejillas de Bella corrían lágrimas, suspire –. Bella.. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Sí… sí quiero – afirmo besándome para poder sellar su respuesta- Edward tengo algo ¿Qué contarte?- dijo después de concluido el beso._

_-Dime, amor – la incite para que me dijera._

_-Sé que esto es precipitado y que no contábamos con esto, ni mucho menos fue planeado- dudo – no sé cómo decírtelo._

_-Bella no tengas miedo de decir lo que tengas que decir – dije para darle ánimos._

_-¡Ok! Estoy embarazada… tengo tres meses._

_-¿Y por qué tenías miedo de decirme?_

_-No sabía cómo reaccionarias – respondió – tenía un poco de miedo todavía no terminamos de estudiar. A ti te quedan dos años para terminar tus estudios y a mí me quedan más._

_-Bella, esto es el mejor regalo más hermoso que me has dado – afirme besándola nuevamente – te amo y ¿Qué mejor regalo para afirmar nuestro amor? De alguna manera saldremos adelante. No te preocupes amor – dije- estamos juntos en esto y siempre lo estaremos._

_-Gracias – agradeció Bella volviéndome a besar y dejándonos llevar por todos los sentimientos que nos envolvían en ese momento._

Al dejar de recordar no me percate que alguien me tomaba el brazo para hacerme girar logrando encontrarme con unos ojos que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Mi corazón retumbo y de nuevo se sintió como si ahora todo tuviera sentido, ese era el poder que ella tenía en mí, y el que le había entregado desde muchos años atrás, la verdad era que no me arrepentía.

-¿Qué fascinación tienes de colocarte bajo los muérdagos? – Pregunto.

-Ninguna – respondí – pero he aprendido a valorarlos desde que cierta mujer llego a mi vida.

-Yo también – acordó – cuando el caballero que está enfrente de mi llego a mi vida, les tome un cariño único, ya que hemos estado en cierta forma unidos a ellos en cada navidad.

-Tienes razón… - dije – pero lo que más me encanta es la tradición que tienen.

-Entonces…- suspiro - ¿Qué haces ahí sin cumplirla?- cuestiono.

-¿Quieres que la cumpla? – respondió con otra pregunta.

-Es lo que más deseo – contesto acercándose a mí.

-No se diga más – concluí logrando posar mis labios sobre los de ella para poder nuevamente probar su sabor, textura de sus labios y la calidad que transmitían estos. No supe por cuanto estuvimos besándonos como si nada más existiera, importara, si estuviéramos en nuestro mundo paralelo y no pudiéramos salir de él disfrutándolo al máximo.

Cuando logramos separarnos y volver a la realidad apoye mi frente en la suya y nos dejamos embarcar en un mar de miradas que nos transmitían tanto dejándome ver nuevamente esas manchitas rojas que amaba tanto.

¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ella por tres largos meses? Nunca hemos estado separados más de ocho horas seguidas en los siete años de matrimonio que llevábamos, ya que siempre encontrábamos la forma de vernos aunque sea para almorzar, hablar de nosotros o algo que se refiriera a los niños. Pero esta situación era excepcional ya que Charlie lo habían operado de la columna por una hernia que había aparecido hace un par de años y ya no aguantaba el dolor por lo que no le permitía ejercer su trabajo y Renne no podía sola con él ni con sus cuidados específicos, fue por eso que ambos decidimos que debía viajar a Forks donde habían trasladado a su padre y poder ayudarlos, así nos costara esta separación momentánea. Por eso este tiempo sin ella se había notado en exceso tanto en mí ya que todas las noches tenía que vernos a través de Skype ya que no me lograba dormir son poder verla ni admirarla, los niños que la extrañaban una enormidad, echaban de menos las lecturas nocturnas que les hacía Bella con cuentos novedosos que ella inventaban en el momento en cambio conmigo se tenían que conformar solamente con cuentos tradicionales y en la casa no se sentía la misma calidez sin ella ya que le daba el toque que identificaba nuestra casa

-Vamos a casa que quiero ver a los niños – dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero.

-Está bien – concordé tomando su maleta para poder llevarla al auto y dirigirnos a casa por fin.

Al aparcar el auto nos quedamos unos segundos en el auto. Salí del auto para poder abrirle la puerta del auto, nuevamente no pude detenerme cuando la tuve enfrente de mí y volví a besarla como si mi vida dependiera de ella.

-Te amo – dije al finalizar el beso, dejando besos por todo su rostro.

-Yo también – afirmó – nunca lo olvides, tú y los niños son mis más grandes tesoros, y daría mi viva para poder estar siempre a sus lados.

La tome de la mano para poder entrar a casa y por fin estar todos completos para pasar esta navidad. Al sentirnos entrar los niños se abalanzaron sobre Bella llenándola de besos y abrazos, logrando que se pudiera a llorar.

Esta era la mejor imagen que podía pedir a Santa ya que toda mi familia se encontraba bien, mis padres, hermanos, cuñados, sobrinos, hijos y mi esposa. Estas fiestas te transmitían paz, seguridad, añoranza, anhelo, y sobre todo amor para poder dárselo a los demás y a ti mismo. Valorar estos momentos te hacía crecer como persona, te enseñan a vivir cada instante como si fuera el último, y disfrutar de ellos y para mí valorarlos significaba verla a ella y tenerla a mi lado, porque Bella Cullen es mi navidad, es mi esperanza y mi vida, no recuerdo una navidad que no la haya pasado sin un recuerdo de estar a su lado, tocarla o simplemente mirarla, y el simple pensamiento de que ese año no estuviera a mi lado me destrozaba por dentro… ya que no sabía que iba a hacer si no tuviera mi nuevo recuerdo de navidad.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Espero les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer a Elisita, Laflacu, Ginegine y en especial a mi querida betzacosta por invitarme a participar a este contest.

También quiero agradecer a mi beta mmpattzsten.

Recibo cualquier opinión, así que... dejen su review. XD

Cariños al montón.

Bye.


End file.
